Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of horses. More specifically, the present invention is related to a device for assisting a farrier in shoeing a horse.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of horse shoeing, it is well known that one shoes horses, known as a farrier, must lift the hoof to be shoed in order to remove an existing shoe, clean the hoof, and/or replace the shoe. Typically, this requires the farrier to bend down, placing himself in a precarious position. Depending upon the temperament of the horse, the farrier may be in danger of being kicked when working with the hooves of the horse. Some horses are not cooperative when a farrier attempts to lift a hoof for examination or care. Accordingly, it is preferable that the farrier be in a defensible position at all times while working with the horse.
While the safety of the farrier with respect to the temperament of the horse is of concern, it is also a concern that the farrier protect his back from damage caused by working in a bent over position. It is well known that working in a bent positionxe2x80x94i.e., lifting, pulling, etc.xe2x80x94will advance the rate of deterioration of the spine, and especially the lumbar spine.
Several devices have been provided for use in association with the hoof of a horse. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
Of these devices, those disclosed by Decker (D""907), Battle (""356), and Nakanishi (""466) are various styles of nail-less horseshoes. The D""907 device includes primarily a U-shaped pad for engaging the underneath of the horse hoof, with a side wall disposed on the outer perimeter of the pad. Each of the pad and the side are provided with deformations on their inner surface, presumably provided for gripping the horse hoof to prevent unintended removal therefrom. The ""466 device further adds a strap for circumventing the rear of the hoof and connecting to either side of the side wall. The strap is carried at one terminating end of the side wall, and releasably connected to the opposing terminating end. The ""356 device discloses a side wall that substantially circumvents the horse hoof, and is provided with a belt and buckle as a securing mechanism.
The Rohner (""800), Orza et al. (""010), Sigafoos et al. (""008), and Meyers (""661) devices are each provided as protective covers or boots for horse hooves. Each includes a sole having a lower gripping surface, a side wall for substantially encircling at least the hoof of the horse, and a fastening mechanism for preventing unselected removal of the device from the horse hoof.
The remaining devices are provided for elevating a horse hoof for a selected purpose. The D""383 (Robison) device is provided for elevating the healthy claw of a cleft-footed animal. Stansel (""119) discloses a device for elevating the hoof of a horse while that hoof is being shoed. Foster (""377) discloses a device to be nailed to the hoof of a gaited performance horse.
The present invention is a device for elevating a horse hoof to encourage the horse to lift the opposite hoof for shoeing. The device is designed to be releasably mounted on the horse hoof in a non-destructive manner. Further, the device is designed to be adjustable in height to accommodate various breeds and heights of horses.
The device includes primarily a sock configured to be releasably mounted on a horse hoof and at least one riser secured to the sock for elevating the horse hoof. The sock is fabricated of a pliable material and is configured to conform to the hoof of the horse when attached. An opening is provided in the rear of the sock to enable mounting and dismounting of the sock on the hoof. A strap is secured to the sock on each side of the opening and is configured to extend across the opening and wrap around a portion of the sock. A hook-and-loop type fastener is carried by the distal end of each strap to secure the strap to the sock. The hook portion of the hook-and-loop type fastener is carried by the distal end of the strap, while the outer surface of the sock serves as the loop portion, thereby enabling the securement of the strap directly to the sock.
The sock is mounted to a primary riser. A rigid plate is provided to cover at least the lower fringe of the sock and to be mounted to the top of the primary riser. A plurality of set screws are provided to mount the rigid plate on the primary riser, the heads of which are countersunk such that they are not engaged by the hoof when inserted into the sock.
The primary riser is comprised of a plurality of riser pads stacked one on top of another. The riser pads are secured to each other in a conventional manner, such as by bolts which extend from the bottom riser pad to the top riser pad. A horseshoe is mounted on the bottom surface of the primary riser in order to enhance the durability of the bottom riser pad. A crease is defined on the bottom surface of the horseshoe to provide traction for the horse and to prevent wear of the primary riser. A plurality of nails are provided to secure the horseshoe to the primary riser, the nails being received in a plurality of openings defined within the crease.
In order to elevate the horse higher, a secondary riser is provided. The secondary riser is constructed in much the same manner as the primary riser. However, the secondary riser may define an overall height different than the primary riser. A through opening is defined by the secondary riser to receive a bolt. To this extent, the primary riser defines a threaded bolt receptor for receiving the distal end of a bolt. The secondary riser is thus secured to the primary riser by inserting the bolt through the secondary riser through opening and then engaging the bolt with the primary riser threaded receptor.